15 weeks pursuing a cute boy
by Namiko Cindy
Summary: Will Heiwajiima Shizuo ever get a reply from his secret crush, Orihara Izaya? This is my first time writing so I'm sorry if it sucks.
1. WEEK 1

15 weeks pursuing a cute boy

A SHIZAYA ( DURARARA!! ) FANFICTION

CHAPTER 1 : WEEK 1

AN-I DO NOT OWN DRRR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.I GOT TH IDEA FOR THE STORY BASED ON A SONG CALLED " FIFTEEN YEARS PURSING A CUTE BOY." EVERYTHING GOES TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS.ENJOY :-)

"Where am I? How did I get here? But who the hell am I anyway?"

A certain blonde thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sat up but lay back down immediately when a pain shot through his body.

"Ugh...what the hell...how did this even happen?"

Just as he muttered to himself, the door slowly opened and a woman ce in with a dull look. She shut the door gently and looked up at th boy's direaction. Her expression totally changed as she covered her mouth in suprise, tears developing. She came towardsthe boy and hugged him, stroaking his blonde hair.

"Thank god, Shizuo. You're back. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Shizuo? Is that my name? W-who are you?" the blonde asked in curiosity.

"Wh-what? You don't remember? Wait right here,honey. I'll go get the doctor,okay." she spoke as she hurriedly walked outside.

"Not like I can wallk anyway." Shizuo whispered tto himself as he looked outside the window next to his bed. Students,workers,gangs...lots of people and cars roaming around the town busily.But something caught his eyes and he sighed.RAIRA ACADEMY uniforms.

"I think he's from school. Wish there was some way to see him. Flea,huh? What was his real name again." were the thoughts he had befor a doctor barged in cheery.

After Dr.Tadaomi had checked his condition, "No bones broken,good. Just a blow on the head. So it's normal to have the amnesia. I mean, come on, we can see it happening a lot in dramas these days." he said with a grin. Shizuo chuckled a bit. The lady smiled. Tadaomi started again,"So, what I want you to do is to get some rest and try to remember,okay?"

"Sure." Shizuo replied with a simple nod. After everything was settled, the doctor left with a wave. The lady took a stool and sat beside his bed. She touched his cheek and asked with a worried tone."So how are you feeling now?"

"Fine. And I guess you would be my mom,right?"

"Do you remember about your family? Where you live? About yourself?"Namiko asked hopefully.

"Well, I do remember this inhuman streangth. And I think my memories appear, blurry though,if I talk with the person a bit. If I try hard."he explained. Just after he spoke, th door opened and a boy with a RAIRA ACADEMY uniform entered.

"Oh! You're back." Namiko stood up and went to pour a glass of water. Shizuo looked to see the boy.

"When did you wake up,niisan?" the boy asked and took the glass from his mother.

"This noon. Niisan and an expressionless face,eh? K-Kasuka?" Shizuo asked just to make sure.

"Yes and I'm guessing it's amnesia." his brother asked and sat down on a stool beside him, drinking his icy water.

"Right." Shizuo glanced at.the uniform.

"Now come, Kasuka. Your brother needs some sleep. Let's go eat something. You must be hungry. Shizuo,get some rest. I left your cell on the nightstand. Call me if you need anything. My number's in the contacts. We'll be back in about...an hour." Namiko explained as she prepared to leave.

"Goodbye,niisan." Kasuka said with a wave befor leaving th room.

"Yeah,bye." Shizuo said and Namiko gave her older son a kiss on the cheeks and left with a happy smile.

After they left, Shizuo lay back down ffrom his sitting position and turned to face the window. Th sun was starting to set as th blue colour of the sky turned into pink,purple,red and orange.

Heiwajiima Shizuo closed his eyes and sighed.

"Flea..."


	2. WEEK 2

15 weeks pursuing a cute boy

A SHIZAYA (DURARARA!!) FANFICTION

CHAPTER 2 : WEEK 2

AN-I DO NOT OWN DRRR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS BASED ON A SONG CALLED "FIFTEEN YEARS PURSING A CUTE BOY". EVERYTHING GOES TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS. PLEASE REVIEW. ENJOY :-)

"F fearless as you are never afraid.

L loveable as you are always iconic

E energetic as you always piss me off

A adorable as you have always been."

Shizuo sighed with a smile as he put away his notebook and pencil. He hid them under his pillow as the door of his room slightly opened.

"Shizuo, there are some friends here to see you. Is that ok?" his mother, Namiko asked as she stood in the hallway."Sure." the blonde answered. His mother slided the door open. Two guys, likely to be his age, appeared. The shorter one with glasses had dark hair and wore a blue cardigan. He had brown trousers with black shoes and wore a cheery grin.

The tall one with brown hair which was slicked back had a green t-shirt, black sweatpants, sneakers and a calm smile.

"So, I'll leave you guys alone now. Bye!" Namiko went out and shut the door.

"Goodbye, Mrs.Heiwajiima." the foureye bowed and they both came in.

"So...I heard amnesia,eh?"the tall one asked. "Yeah...but I remember Shinra, I guess. Not his last name though. And you are...?" Shizuo asked as they both came and sat beside him.

"Kadota...Kyohei Kadota." the brown haired one introduced himself. "Yeah...never heard of you." Shizuo replied with a smirk. "Then how about the name Dotachin?" Shinra settled down and asked."Oh! yeah...I kind of remember." the blonde said with a smile

**_BEEP BEEP_**" Ah! It's Celty. She said that she's about to be here bringing you snacks and get well-gifts. Hmm...she's only asking about you!!!! Doesn't she care about me?!!" Shinra whined scrolling through his phone. "Well, I'm gonna go wait for her now. She can't come up here. BRB!!" Shinra rushed out of the room with a bright grin while Dotachin noticed his phone vibrating and looked at it.

"Ah...Shizuo, Shinra asked me to come and help him in the parking lot. He said it will take awhile. You okay to wait for us a bit?" he asked.

"Sure. You should go before Shinra forget all about us." Shizuo smirked.

Kadota smiled back at him and walked out the room leaving the blonde to take out his notebook again.

He put his book and pen on the coffee table and went to pour himself a warm cup of milk. The blonde frowned when he knew that the milk in his portable kettle had gone cold. He plugged in the electric kettle to warm up the milk and went back to start thinking.

"_Whenever you're around...__ my heart would pound...__ your smile is the best treasure...__that I have ever found..." _he wrote down in his notebook and smiled, staring at the floor, lost in thoughts. Untill his friends and brother came in and make a fuss. He didn't understand at first untill Kadota came in running with a fire extinguisher in his hand. He stood firmly, took the pin off and sprayed it at the fire. Shinra and Kasuka came is after a minute looking at the fire died down.

"What were you doing, dude?!!" the blonde's friends said in unison. Then Kadota walked over to Kasuka and looked at what his kouhai was doing.

While Shinra started scolding Shizuo and put the snacks on the coffee table.

Shizuo saw that Shinra notice his book and tried ti snatch it but the other beat

him to it. The four-eyed started to flipped through pages and gasped as his eyes widened.

"Shizuo, you-" "Shhh!" Shizuo cut him off by covering his mouth with his hands.

Shizuo glared at Shinra and got a nod in response. Then Shinra's attention turned to the laughter coming from the place the fire happened. Kadota was laughing hardly with his hand on his stomastomach while Kasuka was holding ...a thing that looked like a collar.

"Niisan, your clothes caught fire. The fire was started from th kettle being overheated." Kasuka explained while Shinra joined Dotachin.

"Ne, Shizuo, let's take a pic of you wearing that _shirt. _HAHAHA...hnnn..." Shinra died down while Kadota was already taking pictures of Shizuo's _shirt._

Shizuo sighed and they all enjoyed the snacks that Celty bought.

When Shinra and Kadota were about to leave Shizuo pulled Shinra's arm making him halt. Shinra noticed what Shizuo wanted so, "Dotachin, you go on ahead. I'll catch up." he shouted at Kadota who just left with a wave, not bothered to look back. "So~ what is it that you want? And don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Shinra said in a mocking tone. " You better, Shinra. Or else, I'll send you flying to mars...and...about the flea...do you know his real...name?" Shizuo asked wit a shade of pink on his face. "Orihara-kun. His name is Izaya Orihara. You already got my number in your contacts, Shizuo. If you need anything, I'll be happy to help." Shinra patted the blonde on the shoulder and left with a sigh, muttering a quiet BYE.

Shizuo took his book and sat in the sofa after his friends and brother left. He looked at his notebook and smiled calmly.

"Izaya...Izaya Orihara, eh? I love you, you damn flea."


	3. WEEK 3

15 weeks pursuing a cute boy

A SHIZAYA (DURARARA!!) FANFICTION

CHAPTER 3 : WEEK 3

AN-I do not own DRRR or any of its characters. This story is based on a song called "15 years pursuing a cute boy". Everything goes to its respective owners.

Please review. Enjoy~

Shizuo's POV

My name's Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajiima. I got hit by a truck two weeks ago. And the doc said that i had amnesia.

But oddly, if i knew someone really closely, I remember them just by talking with them a bit.

But right now, my mind is on my beloved Izaya Orihara. I've known a lot about him from my, I guess, friend Shinra.

Shinra knew about my secret that I love Izaya last week when he visited. Since then, I've been asking him about the flea non-stop. Izaya got two younger twin sisters, his parents live and work abroad, he doesn't have any friends except us. Well, except Shinra and Kadota you could say. Since he think of me as his enemy. Oh! but there is this one girl he often _hangs out_ with. I think Izaya pays her to do things and she seems to know both Izaya and Shinra. Well, never mind about her.

Actually, I realized my feelings for Izaya about a month before the accident. Shinra said that I was chasing Izaya as usual. And I crossed the road not noticing the truck that was coming.

Annnnnd like that, I got hit. That's everything I know about how I got into the hospital.

Ever since the incident, strangely, I started writing poems. I never thought that I would do that. But since Shinra found out, he started asking me to take pics of.the poems i wrote and send them to him. If i didn't, he would come to me without a damn care of how late at night it was.

I don't mind Shinra reading my poems...but I really wanted Izaya to be the first one to read them.I know that i have a very little chance of my feelings to be returned by him. But I'm okay with whatever Izaya do. I'm okay as long as Izaya's happy. I know he won't visit me but ...I really want to see Izaya right now.


End file.
